


A Puppy for Guppy

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short romance in limerick form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Puppy for Guppy

## A Puppy for Guppy

#### by tonyajot

  
Don't own 'em. Don't make money off 'em. Wish I could take 'em home with me, though. :D  
First time writing J/B - Take it easy on me, please.  
Distribution: Anytime, anywhere...just kindly let me know. 

* * *

There was a young student named Blair;  
He had beautiful, curly brown hair.  
He found his own Sentinel,  
He paid him no rent, et al...  
Yet treasured his friendship and care. 

There was a detective named Jim,  
Who took in our Blair on a whim.  
What once was a week,  
Became years with the geek.  
But his heart, it felt full to the brim. 

No impression on zealot, Kincaid,  
At least vending machines were afraid.  
He had tried to help,  
With only one very loud yelp,  
But his nerves were still fractured and frayed. 

There was a Captain named Simon,  
Blair often just told him to, 'Lie, man.'  
But, his own obfuscations,  
Did not help relations,  
Simon prayed that their dimness would brighten. 

Well, Jim had saved him again.  
While fear still was meshed in his brain,  
He knew Lash was dead;  
No more to be said...  
But, he could still hear his awful refrain. 

The blonde stalked him and hunted him down,  
The mere scent of her made his Jim frown.  
Our Blair danced around truth,  
A sloppy young sleuth,  
And that evil witch left him to drown. 

How could he be kissing another?  
What was he? A lover? A brother?  
Imperatives filled him -  
With the woman who killed him!  
Now, Blair just wanted his mother. 

It was very, well written, of course.  
Still, Jim had yelled himself hoarse.  
Just some fear-based reaction;  
And a cardio-extraction.  
This was so very much worse than divorce. 

Good that he never really unpacked,  
The masks and knick-knacks still stacked.  
Their friendship was over,  
Our, Blair was a rover...  
He could leave and never be tracked. 

The file floated out of his hand,  
What a gift?! To take on such a brand.  
But what was the reason?  
Why lay claim to such treason?  
An answer, our Jim would demand. 

He raced to the loft with his goal;  
To find Blair and meld with his soul.  
But his boxes were fact,  
The loft sorely lacked;  
His chest felt packed, tight with coal. 

He called for his best friend, his Chief.  
When he found him, he called him a thief.  
Blair called him a liar,  
"Chief, my heart is on fire."  
Their kisses defied all belief. 

Now they sit in their house in the woods;  
No wouldn'ts or shouldn'ts, just 'coulds';  
Jim plays with the puppy,  
That he bought for his Guppy;  
But he still feels that he got the goods.  


* * *

End A Puppy for Guppy by tonyajot: buffyfan@polartech.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
